


From Here Onwards

by MidnightMew



Series: Until Morning [2]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Coming Out, Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, awkward family meals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMew/pseuds/MidnightMew
Summary: He looked down, not meeting Connor's eyes, 'They'll hate me Connor, they'll never speak to me again.''And so what if they do?' He asked, 'You don't choose your family, but you do get to choose your friends, and you already know that Arnold and Nabalungi accept us both, we all love you Kevin, and support any decision you make. If you want to cancel on tonight that's alright. You don't have to do this if you're not ready.''No,' he said, looking up, making eye contact. 'I'm ready, I need to tell them. They'll find out tonight. Whether they like it or not.'





	From Here Onwards

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to 'Until Morning' though you don't have to read that for this to make sense

Kevin woke up freezing cold. Connor had stolen all the covers again, and he had almost fallen out the side of the bed as well. It was nice to cuddle with his boyfriend when he went to sleep, though waking up like this at six in the morning was less than desirable. He tried to move the other man along the bed a little, so he could go back to sleep, but even with a little space to lie down and a small amount of covers, sleep would still not come.

He got out of bed, tired, but unable to sleep, and went to the kitchen to make himself coffee in an attempt to wake up a little.

Today was the day.

The day when he would probably be disowned by his family. He was planning to come out to them, and introduce Connor as his boyfriend. He had invited them over, to have dinner with him and his 'roommate' he had said. He had also mentioned to them previously that he was dating someone, he hadn't specified the gender of said partner, but he knew his family wouldn't even consider that they wouldn't be female.

Well, they were in for a shock.

 

He took out his laptop to work on a paper for college, he hadn't gone to BYU like planned- after his mission he had wanted to distance himself from anything Mormon, including his hometown, his family and his dream university- and had instead moved to New York with Connor, who was a teaching assistant at dancing and acting classes, whilst trying to make a stage career for himself. Kevin thought he was incredibly talented, but then he was biased.

He made himself breakfast, and another cup of coffee as he began to edit what he had already written.

 

He worked for several hours, before he heard Connor walking through.

'You're up early,' he remarked, as he wrapped his arms around Kevin from behind, peering over at what he was writing. 'How long have you been up for? It looks like you've written a whole freaking book.' Kevin stifled a laugh at the 'curse' words he still used, some habits were more easy to shake than others.

'Been up since six, I couldn't sleep.'

Connor pulled up a seat next to him, and shut Kevin's laptop.

'Look at me honey,' he said, taking Kevin's hand gently, he knew how stressed the other man could get. 'It's going to be alright. I promise. Maybe it won't go perfectly, but they will come to accept you in time, I assure you.'

He looked down, not meeting Connor's eyes, 'They'll hate me Connor, they'll never speak to me again.'

'And so what if they do?' He asked, 'You don't choose your family, but you do get to choose your friends, and you already know that Arnold and Nabalungi accept us both, we all love you Kevin, and support any decision you make. If you want to cancel on tonight that's alright. You don't have to do this if you're not ready.'

'No,' he said, looking up, making eye contact. 'I'm ready, I need to tell them. They'll find out tonight. Whether they like it or not.'

 

Ten hours later and Kevin was once again freaking out. He had tied his tie again and again, even though it had already been perfectly straight the first time.

'Hey,' Connor held his hands, taking them down from where he was now smoothing down his shirt. 'You're really brave for wanting to do this, but you don't have to. If you do, I'm with you all the way okay?'

'I know,' he snapped, he didn't mean to, he was just a little fed up of Connor being so understanding and forgiving. He had to come out his parents tonight, he couldn't wait any longer. It was one of those Mormon things that had never quite worn off, but he felt by keeping Connor from his parents felt like lying to them, even if it was just not telling the whole truth.   

 

The bell rang, and he ran to the front door, where his parents stood.

'Kevin!’ his mum exclaimed, embracing him, 'its been far too long since we've seen you. You need to phone us more.’

His dad said nothing, just nodding in acknowledgement when Kevin greeted him. He had always been a quiet man, not speaking unless the situation called for it, in strict contrast to his mum who could talk for what felt like days on end without stopping.

'And you must be Connor,’ she said, as the other man appeared behind Kevin. He looked as pristine as he always did, not a hair out of place, and Kevin wondered what his father would make of that. He had always frowned at Kevin's own habits, even when he only styled his hair. He wondered what his dad would think if he noticed that Kevin's eyebrows seemed neater than they used to be (he had gotten them waxed recently, a process that was painful, but worth it in his opinion) or that under his jeans, he had his legs shaved. Unfortunately, Connor was rather more flamboyant than he was, and then there was the fact they lived together. He only hoped his parents wouldn't put two and two together.

 

He led them through to the kitchen, where he had laid the table as nearly as he could, trying to give his parents a good impression of the place (he had spent the last week obsessively cleaning and tidying, trying to make their apartment seen at least vaguely presentable). He took the Shepard's pie out the oven. It had taken him almost a whole day to make, as he wasn't used to cooking for more than just Connor and himself.

Luckily, his parents seemed to like it, and soon the topic of conversation turned to his siblings. He hadn't seen them in a long time, for he knew they were far more intuitive than his parents and would be able to figure out the situation between the two of them. Jack was still away on his mission, he had been sent to Orlando, and Kevin couldn't help but feel jealous.  He wouldn't trade Uganda for the world, even if he did have to lie a little bit about the whole mission president scandal, which luckily the church had done it's best to cover up, given the embarrassment it would bring if what had happened got out.

 

'So that girlfriend of yours, is she a Momon?’ his dad asked, after mentioning that Jack had met someone in Orlando and they were to be married once he returned to Utah after his mission.

'Umm, about that dad,’ he could literally feel his heart thumping in his chest. This was probably the worst decision of his life. Why was he doing this? But he felt Connor place a hand on his leg, he was doing this because he had an incredible boyfriend who he was sick of hiding behind closed doors. 'My partner? Well, Connor, would you consider yourself Mormon at this point.’

'I mean probably, I don't go to church anymore that doesn't mean I can't still believe.’ Connor said, taking Kevin's hand. His parents didn't even notice Connor had answered, being too shocked by what Kevin had revealed to pay any attention.

His mum was wide eyed, looking from Kevin to Connor and back again, as if she didn't quite believe what her son had told her.

'You, you're?’ his dad struggled to get the words out to say what he meant. 'But you're not a homosexual Kevin.’

'Well actually that was among the things I discovered about myself in Uganda,’ he said, he knew how this was going to end, and having come to peace with that gave him a strange sort of confidence. 'Connor is an amazing person, and the best boyfriend I could wish for, and if you don't like that then you can leave.’ He stood up, and started clearing plates from the table.

He had expected it, but it was still painful when his father walked out the door, putting on his shoes before a bang resonated through the apartment. His mum however, did not move.

'Mum?’ he asked, confused, 'Why didn't you leave with dad?’

She smiled at him, 'because you're my son Kevin, and I might not necessarily agree with this but I won't just walk out on you. I'll try my best to make your father see reason, though you must know that won't be likely.’

She walked to the door, and started to put on her coat and shoes, 'just answer me one thing Kevin, are you happy?’

'Yes,’ he said, giving her a hug before she opened the door, 'I’m happier than I have been in a long time.’

And with that, she was gone.

 

As Kevin lay in Connors arms that night, he cried. It had not gone well, though it had gone better than he had dared to hope. It hasn't been an easy thing to do, but it had been the right thing. From here it could only get better.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and constructive criticism make this author very happy so let me know what you liked and what I can do to improve my writing.


End file.
